


Hot Blooded

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Girls' Night, Hidden Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, girlie night, girls night, girly night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: Imagine you and Charlie having a girly night and her trying to convince you to admit your feelings for Dean.Smut





	

##  **Hot Blooded**

**Warning** :- Smut, Swearing 

***

**This is a mash up of several request because they were pretty similar :) so I hope you like!!**

**Requests** :-

[**wantated**](http://wantated.tumblr.com/) said: Hey! I love your blog! I spent like, a whole day reading you Masterlist and since then I am in love! So... I have a request but it is big... so sorry! I was wondering if you could write something about Jody, Charlie and the Reader having a girls night at the bunker or somewhere where they talk about girls, boys and relationships and they make the Reader admit that she is in love with Dean and that she should confess to him, because he totally loves her too. Thank you so much! You are great! 

**Anon** said: Can we have a reader and charlie girly night? thanks

**Anon** said: Can I ask for a deanxreader where charlie and sam plot to get them to admit their feelings? 

***

You stumbled from the kitchen with snacks piled so high in your arms it was impossible to see over the top. It was your monthly “girly” night with Charlie and you were incredibly excited. Your knee collided with a chair on the way out of the room towards the converted “Movie room”; A string of not to colourful curse words flew from your mouth as the pain radiated up your leg.

“Mother Fucker!” you bite you lip and try to breathe through the pain. For God sake you’re a hunter and you’re almost taken out by a kitchen chair! You hear a snort of laughter coming from behind you but still couldn’t see over the bags and bowls balanced expertly in your arms

“Need a hand there Princess?” his voice sent goose bumps flying up your spine, you spin quickly in the general direction of the heavenly sound.

The sudden movement dislodging a cautiously balanced packet from your neat pile, sending the small mountain of food into a landslide.

“No, no, no!” you panic trying to fight helplessly against gravity.

You wait for the inevitable crash of the entire mound of food hitting the floor but it never came. Instead you felt a body slide practically into yours stopping the items from hitting the ground. A packet of chips fell from the top of the pile leaving you almost nose to nose with Dean Winchester.

You held your breath, you couldn’t remember the last time you stood this close to him. At least you couldn’t remember being this close to him when it didn’t involve a gun or an angel blade and some kind of big bad.

You don’t know how long you both stood there, gazing into each other’s eyes completely unmoving: food long forgotten. You could see every freckle that littered his nose and cheeks. You could count every fleck of gold that swam in his candy green eyes. You could feel every beat of heart echoing in your ears as you almost literally drowned in the man before you.

“Not disturbing anything am I?”

Your eyes snapped away from each other like a bucket of water had been thrown over you both, and over to the source of the sound where she leaned against the doorway.  

Charlie had seen the whole thing, she’d heard you swear and chuckled to herself as you’d no doubt once again piled the food so high you couldn’t see, in hopes of saving yourself another journey. She’d dropped the dvd’s she’d been sorting through and quickly made her way to the kitchen praying she’d get them in time to save her dip.

She watched with a knowing smile when Dean rushed forward to save you. She knew about Dean’s crush on you, she’d picked up on it instantly. Mainly because he was throwing you the same kind of looks she was. Charlie had cornered Dean one night after you’d fallen asleep on his shoulder whilst you all watched a movie. It was that night Charlie realised, while Dean watched you sleep and casually slipped kissed into your hair, that it wasn’t a simple crush; Dean was in love with you.

She begged him to tell you how he felt but he refused, not wanting to put you in that position. Charlie told him that she was sure that you felt the same, despite the fact you always denied it; but she kept that information to herself. Unfortunately, Dean was as stubborn as a mule, swearing he’d rather have you as a friend than risk losing you all together.

After weeks of begging him Charlie gave up on her quest and until this very moment she’d almost admitted defeat. But watching the two of you, she knew what she had to do.

After a moment of staring at her you seemed to snap back into reality. You smiled at your friend before gesturing to the food with your head.

“A little help would be nice Char”

You watched as she smirked and made her way over to you both. But instead of grabbing a few items, she simply took her special dip and picked up the bag of chips from the floor and returned the way she came with a sly smile and a wink.

“Hurry up my drink’s getting warm” she called behind her. Dean glared at the retreating redhead before turning back to you.

“I’m sure she gets more annoying with every visit” he grumbled under his breath, before looking around the room and nodded to the empty table. You both managed to snuffle your way over and not so delicately drop the remainder of the snacks onto it. You let of a small laugh that made Dean smile brightly at you.

“How about this time you make two trips, hey sweetheart?” you smile up at him and nod quietly.

“Dean you ready to go?” Sam called shoving his head around the corner as he pulled on his jacket.

“Yep just need my keys” his brother nodded and went to bid Charlie a good night. Dean moved a few snacks to reveal the metal objects beneath.

“You boys hitting the bar again tonight?” you try to ask brightly and with a smile, but inside you’re fighting back jealousy at the thought of some bleach blonde tramp that would spend the night pressed into Dean’s side where you so longed to be.

“Yeah, a few drinks and a few rounds of pool. You know the usual” he smiled down at you spinning his keys on his finger.

You shook you head and grabbed a few snacks and fixed them securely in your arms

“Yeah, yeah I’ve heard it all before. So what we’ll see you in a few days?” you joked with a wink making him laugh as you left the room.

Once your back was turned you smile fell and your jaw clenched. Because you knew in reality that was exactly what was going to happen. Dean would find some girl at the bar and he’d go home with her and he’d return either the following day or even the next depending on the girl, smelling of cheap perfume. You couldn’t remember how many times you’d spent crying over him a night.

You shook your head and pulled on your fake smile again as you enter the movie room. Sam was perched on the back of the sofa deep in discussion with Charlie. Both turned to you as you entered the room.

“you ok Y/n?” Sam asked with a frown. He was you closest friend other than Charlie and could often see through you false smiles and laughs. You nod at him despite this and deposit the first lot of snacks on the small table in front of the tv.

“He found his keys” you said turning back to the pair and stuffed your hands in the pocket of your jeans.

Sure enough almost as soon as you spoke the words, Dean appeared at door.

“Right ladies, we will leave you in peace” Dean joked signalling to Sam that it was time to leave.

Sam stood and walked over to kiss you cheek goodbye the same as he’d done with Charlie.

“Night boys, stay out of trouble” you teased lightly as they go out of sight

“Sweetheart, trouble is my middle name!” he laughs, you shake your head as the words wash over you.

“Don’t I know it” you sigh deeply rubbing your temple lightly. Charlie looks over at you with her arms crossed and shaking her head.

“You need to tell him Y/n”

“No I don’t” You smile tightly as you pour two glasses of scotch “What I need is to drink copious amounts of alcohol and dance around like a crazy person with one of my dearest friends” you add holding out the second glass to her. You smile cheekily and shake to glass at her, causing the amber liquid to tip back and forth in the crystal cut glass.

Charlie fails to fight back a smile and takes the glass from your hand, it was going to be a long night.

After hours of you usual drinking, dancing and laughing at old stories you’d both told a thousand times before. You sat quietly on the sofa with an old movie playing in the background that neither of you were paying attention to.

You heard Charlie’s phone go off signalling a message for the fifth time that night but you didn’t bother asking who it was. It was likely Dean, showing Charlie his latest conquest. You poured yourself another drink, taking comfort in the slow burn that soothed the building lump in your throat.

“He’s crazy about you” you look over to the redhead who was currently lying the entire length of the sofa with her feet rested on your lap. She was watching you over the top of her phone.

“Yeah, I’m sure. That why his sending you a photo of his latest fling” you gesture to her phone harshly before draining the rest of your drink.

“Oh this isn’t Dean, this is Sam. Although his brother in the subject” She holds up her phone to show you a photo of Dean sitting at the bar alone.

“Let’s not kid ourselves Charlie, we both know he won’t be alone for long. He’ll end up going home with some chick like he always does. I’ll end up passed out in bed from a mixture of booze and tears. Then when he finally comes back and that bunker door opens. Everything will go back to normal and it’ll start all over again. Like it always does, we’ll fight and hunt, and stay happily in our ignorance until next month” you chuckle humourlessly wiping a stray tear away angrily

“What if I don’t want to be happy in my ignorance anymore?”

Your eyes widened at Charlie who looked back at you slightly guiltily. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath and looked behind you in the direction of the door, sure enough there stood Dean Winchester in all his glory. Sam stood behind him reflecting the look Charlie held on her face. Guilt.

You turned back to your friend with a glare

“Oh you are so dead!” you snarl

“Be that as it may, Sam and I decided we’d had enough of this little dance you’ve both been doing and took matters into our own hands” she lofted her feet from your lap and scooted closer to you pulling you into a hug. “It’s only because I love you Y/n/n” she added dropping a kiss on your cheek before leaving the room, dragging Sam with her.

You had no idea where they were going but you heard the bunker door hut behind them as it echoed through the deathly silence that still filled the room.

You heard Dean shuffle further into the room but you remain frozen on the sofa. The embarrassment from Charlie’s sneaky plot to reveal you feelings to the man behind you still evident on cheeks. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before force yourself to speak

“Why are you back so early?” You eyed the clock on your phone that showed to was hardly passed 11.30pm

“Well Sam showed me the video Charlie sent him and….” He never got the finish his sentence as your mind focused on the words ‘video Charlie sent’

“What video?” you quickly jumped to your feet cutting him off, the smirk that creeped onto Dean’s lips gave you butterflies and not in a good way.

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After watching him glide his thumb over a few buttons the sound of music filled the air. Your eyes widened as your recognised the song, Hot Blooded by Foreigner; the very song you were dancing around the bunker to not even an hour ago.

“No, no, no, no…..” you leaped around the sofa and snatched the phone from his hand to confirm your fear. Charlie was indeed filming you earlier.

_***earlier that night*** _

_**You had music blasting though your phone whilst you drink scotch from the bottle and danced around with Charlie. As one song ends you continue to sway your body to the music in your head until you hear the opening notes of the next song. Hot blooded begins blasting through the speakers** _

_**“Oh, my God, I love this song!” you shout raising the bottle in your hand to your mouth. Charlie laughs from behind you, you really were too much like Dean.** _

_**A sly smile overtakes her lips as she calmly takes out her phone and flicks the camera to record. You remain oblivious, shaking your hips in time with the beat and singing along with the lyrics. In your booze filled daze you can imagine yourself on stage performing to a cheering crowd.** _

_**A chuckle from behind you and turn to face your friend and roll your eyes. Assuming she was just answering another message.** _

_**“Put down the phone Char’ and dance with me” you move towards her and grab her free arm** _

_***end*** _

You watch in utter embarrassment as the video fades to black.

“Oh, God I’m actually going to kill her! I’ll kill her, make a deal with Crowley to bring her back and then kill her again!” you bury you face on your hands and turn your back to Dean who was watching you in amusement.

He moved silently closer to you but you could sense his right behind you. You held up his phone over your shoulder for him to take. He reached for his phone and his fingers smoothed over yours as the cell was pulled from you grasp. The sensation sending a tingle through your body that rested low in your stomach.

“So, you saw that and decided to come back and laugh at me?” you try and joke to hide your obvious discomfort

Dean stepped impossibly closer and took hold of your hips, his callused fingers brushing the smooth skin where your jeans had slipped down slightly. He gripped them lightly for a second causing you to close your eyes at the sensation before you were suddenly span. The quick movement causing you rest your hands on his firm chest to steady yourself. You look up into his stunning green eyes and freeze there as if trapped under a witch’s spell.

“No sweetheart, I didn’t come back to laugh at you.”

“Then why did you come back?” you barely manage to whisper, your fingers twitch on his chest in anticipation. A smile pulls at the corner of his mouth when he answers

“Because when I saw that video I realised something” he paused and took a moment, as thought he was having an internal argument whether to allow himself to be honest. You waited quietly, you hung on his every word with hope that maybe, just maybe Charlie was right after all. He took a deep breath and his tongue slipped out to dampen his dry lips

“I realised where I wanted to be…who I wanted to be with” you air rushed from your lungs as his words washed over you. You mouth fell open slightly but you lost the ability to form words.

Dean reached a hand to the side of you face, his thumb caressing your cheek sweetly. He held you gaze, his eyes searching yours for an unknown answer. He must have found his answer because without warning he leaned down and captured your lips with his in the gentlest of kiss. It was as if he was afraid you’d shatter like glass.

Wanting more you pushed yourself up onto your toe and pressed your frame flush with his. Your hands slid up to his shoulder to rest behind his neck.

***smut***

His hands fall to your waist, pulling you flush against him as he deepens the kiss. You sigh blissfully into his mouth and when feel his hands brush over your rear making you can’t fight back the moan that escapes your throat. He pulls away panting heavily, his eyes blown with lust.

“Fuck Y/n” He growls resting his forehead against yours. You watch him closely as he struggles to compose himself. “Maybe we should stop”

“Why?” you ask, your voice heavy and low. The sound makes Dean’s jaw clench and his finger grip your rear slightly harder.

“Because if we don’t I’m not gonna be able to. Fuck the little sounds you were making, you have no idea how much I want you” you rolled your hips into the obvious hardness that was straining against the rough denim of his jeans. Dean hissed at the action and gripped your hips again to still you.

“I have a pretty good idea how much Dean and trust me when I tell you, I feel the same. Please don’t stop”

A growl tears through Dean that you didn’t think was humanly possible and he slams his lips back to yours. He walks you backwards until you collide with the rear of the couch. Dean grabs the back of your thighs lifting you onto the back of the sofa and stepping between your legs.

You melt into his arms as his tongue tastes every part of your mouth. His hand runs down your spine until it comes to rest on your lower back pulling your hips to his. His lips trail over your jaw and down your neck; you tilt your head to give him better access.

"God Dean..." you murmur, his teeth grazing over your collar bone. You grab his face guiding it back to yours

“Bedroom” His eyes clear slightly and he realises where you both are, and that Sam and Charlie could come back at any time. He gathers you in his arm, you wrap your legs tightly around his waist anchoring you to him.

He tried to focus as he carried you to his room, fighting the urge to push you against the closest wall. You reach behind you to open the door so his hands didn't leave your body, the feeling of those rough hands on your smooth skin was driving you wild.

He drops you on his bed climbing up your body slowly, the sight before you making you already damp panties even wetter. His mouth finds you neck again as his hands explore your body

“Too many clothes" he mumbles against you neck making you smile

You pull at his t-shirt, removing it throwing it across the room. You run your hand over his hard back as he continued to suckle on your neck, you dig your nails into the hard muscle, causing him to nip the soft skin of your collar bone in reply.  

He pulls back standing up to remove his jeans, you pull off your shirt and throw it in the same direction as Dean’s. You unbutton your own jeans and push them past your hips, Dean grabs the bottom of the fabric and tugged it from your legs.

He climbs back up your body leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as he goes. He reaches down and removes your panties, you sit up slightly so he can do the same with your bra.

"You're fucking perfect" he whispers against your lips, his voice husky making you shiver.

He catches your nipple in his lips. He sucked, hard, your back arching in response, writhing beneath him.

“Fuck Dean!” you slide your fingers into his hair pulling at the strands, is hand slips from your breasts down your stomach until he reaches your silky folds. His flinger grazing over your dripping mound making your eyes roll back in bliss.

"God sweetheart you're so wet for me" he says capturing your lips, before kissing his way to your neck, sucking and nipping at the tender skin. You knew you'd have a mark in the morning, but you couldn't care less.

While you were distracted he slipped his fingers into you making you scream with pleasure. He circles your clit with his thumb expertly making your hips jerked in response. You throw your head back in ecstasy

“Look at me baby, eyes on me” you watch Dean his face hovering over your breasts, you feel his fingers curl against your g spot, pushing you over the edge into cloud nine, his name falling from your lips as you came.

"Dean please, I need" you pant, your heads still spinning from your orgasm but it wasn’t enough you needed more.

"What do you need? Tell me " he asks his lips burning a path on the supple skin of your breast.

"Need you inside of me, please baby" you beg, your fingernails grazing his scalp.

He lifts your legs, rapping them around his waist, settling his tip at your entrance.

He looks you in the eye; silently ask permission, you nod excitedly biting your lip, having no clue the effect it had on him. He thrusts forward burying himself fully inside of you causing you both to groan in delight.

He pulls out of you completely, before slamming back into you hard. He does it again and again so very slowly. Before he takes mercy on you and begins to pound into faster. You scratch your polished fingernails down him back leaving red marks behind, earning a deep growl in return.

He chants into your ear, flipping between sweet nothings and pure filth, you begin to writhe beneath him, your hips lifting to reach him thrust for thrust. The sound of your bodies slapping together deliciously echoing of his bedroom walls.

“Dean…I’m so close” you gasp gripping his forearms, feeling yourself rushing towards release.

“Let me feel you baby” He grunts heavily, obviously close to his own orgasm

He slams into you harder, hitting your g spot perfectly sending you crashing over the edge, you clench tightly around him, making him hiss and shout you name as he follows you into pure bliss.

He collapses on top of you, just managing to catch himself on his elbows save squashing you.

He stares at you in awe and finds the look mirrored on your face. You tiredly raise your hand to stroke his face; he turns and kisses your palm.

“Fuck, that was…. fuck” he pants dropping his face to your neck kissing the flushed skin

You nodded in agreement still relishing the feeling of Dean inside of you.

***End Smut***

“Damn I love you Y/n” Dean exclaimed lifting his head to look in your eyes. You smile and your heart flutters

“I love you too Dean” you reached up to kiss him lightly.

In the distance, you hear the bunker door close with a heavy bang. You both groan knowing eventually you’ll have to face the pair.

“There’ll be no living with them after this”


End file.
